1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communication methods and devices, and more particularly, to wireless communication methods and devices for connection with a communication network using an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems of electronic devices (e.g., smartphones) are advancing to wireless communication systems providing high-speed and high-quality packet data services such as specified in communication standards including 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) high speed packet access (HSPA), long term evolution (LTE), 3GPP2 high rate packet data (HRPD), and ultra mobile broadband (UMB).
As wireless communication systems evolve, electronic devices (e.g., portable terminals, tablet computers, wearable devices, personal computers or other user devices) supporting wireless communication have evolved to include a plurality of communication parts (e.g., modems or antennas) respectively corresponding to a plurality of communication networks to communicate in the plurality of communication networks.
The development of wireless communication systems permits service providing networks to provide Internet protocol (IP)-based multimedia services (e.g., voices, videos, or data) to electronic device through wireless communication systems. For example, an electronic device supporting wireless communication receives voice, video, or other media services through an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS).
In the conventional art, however, when a subscriber identification module (SIM) card not subscribing to an IMS service is inserted into an electronic device supporting the IMS service among electronic devices, the electronic device attempts a public data network (PDN) connection via the IMS access point name (APN) embedded in the electronic device. Since the subscriber identification information included in the SIM card is not registered in the IMS service, the network transmits a connection reject message corresponding to the connection attempt, and proceeds to register a SIM card capable of providing the IMS service for the SIM card of the electronic device of the connection request. When receiving the reject message, the electronic device continues to request connection, and the network continues to send rejection messages for the connection re-request to the electronic device, which overburdens the communication system.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that prevents such excess message transmission, thereby improving the efficiency of the communication system.